fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Arashi
is one of the main Cures in Kunoichi Pretty Cure!. She is a 15 years old girl who is very mysterious and lonely. She has any friends because rather be alone. She has two catchphrases, they are and . Aoi's pretty cure alter ego is , the princess of the storm whose theme colour is blue. Cure Maelstrom is represented by stars. Arashi's specialty are Shurikenjutsus. History Became a Pretty Cure When Arashi is back to her house, a Taizai start to attack the city. Arashi ignore it, and Yonaka ask for Arashi why is wrong with her, Arashi not care for Yonaka and still walking to her house, angry, Yonaka pulling Arashi's ponytail, which leave Arashi very angry. Kitsune (as a pretty cure) hit Yonaka face and say to leave Arashi alone, Angry, Yonaka ordens the Taizai to attack Kitsune. Arashi, while look for Kitsune fight, feel a different felling, but Kitsune mess the Arashi think and gives to her a Bracelet to transform into a pretty cure to fight. Personatity Arashi is cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of her, choosing instead to keep to herself. She don't use honourifics like "sensei" or "sama", something considered rude in the Japanese language. She is called as "Lonely Princess" (Kodokuna-hime) by the students. She dislikes of many things. She says never had feeling happiness she only feel lonely. She also can be very mysterious and lonely. She has any friends because rather be alone, she has a big rivalry with Kitsune, that is always competing with her. Arashi has two catchphrases, they are who she say when Kitsune will do some thing without think and who she say when feel that some thing not is good. As a pretty cure, she is a very different people, she several times smile and protect her teammates. She support, help, and encourages her friends she also can active the Revenge Mode, which she use when will perform a attack, the Revenge Mode is active when she is very angry, as well she back with the cold personality and hit the enemy multiple times. Appearance As Arashi, her hair is Midnight Blue and pass her shoulders and is a ponytail held by two dark pink pearls. Her bangs covering his right eye. She also has dark blue eyes. Her casualties clothes consist into a light gray midriff-top, a light gray short with a dark blue belt on her waist and a dark blue cardigan. She also use dark blue tennis shoes. As a Pretty Cure, her hair grows longer and turns into Navy Blue with dark purple stripes on her bangs, her bangs framing the right side of her face. Her ponytail becomes waist-length. She also has purple eyes. The two dark pink pearls on her hair is replaced for a dark blue forehead protect use on her neck and she use silver earrings with pale blue accents. Her pretty cure outfit consists of a single light blue-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also use knee-high, black ninja sandals. Relationships Cure Maelstrom Cure Maelstrom, the princess of storm is the Arashi's pretty cure alter ego. She controls the power of water and electricity transforms with the phrase, "Miracle Start! Storm Active". Her main attack is Thunderbolt. Revenge Mode The Revenge Mode is a mode which she use when will perform a attack, the Revenge Mode is active when she is very angry, she back with her cold personality and hit the enemy multiple times. Her eyes become red, her clothes are dark red, the scarlet sash tied around her waist become black and the sandals are black. Attacks -'Denki ken! Thunderbolt' or Thunderbolt is the first purification attack use by Cure Maelstrom, perform to the first time in episode 2. Maelstrom active her Revenge Mode and hit the enemy multiple times. She rise her hands, and lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand. She then concentrates the energy into both hands, and projects the bolt at the enemy. Music Arashi's voices actor,Sora Amamiya. has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Aya Suzaki how voices Kitsune Tsudzurao,Chie Nakamura how voices Tenrai Sakura and Nana Mizuki who voice Himawade Hinata. Solos Lonely Princess Trivia *Arashi's birth on April 19 , which makes her of Aries sign. *Arashi's blood type is AB *Arashi is the first cure to use midriff in her civilian form. *Cure Maelstrom is the first blue cure to has electricity powers. *Aoi originally would use fire powers. **The fire powers are because the Uchiha clan is a clan of user fire techniques. *Cure Maelstrom red eye that she has on the Revenge Mode is called "Chimamire" (Bloody mess) *Arashi has a name very similar to Yumi's surname. **Yumi's name is 'Ai'rashi while Aoi's name is 'A'rashi. *Arashi is the second blue cure to has a tragic pass. *Arashi share the same voice actor with Yukino Fubuki from Lucky Day Pretty Cure. *Like her teammates, Arashi share some similarities with Uchiha Sasuke from the anime Naruto. **Both dislikes of the protagonist, but after they become friends. **Both are characters of a anime about ninja **Both has blue as theme colour **Both has cold personality **Both are the second members of their respective team **Both has a tragic passed. **The blood type of both is AB. *Arashi's Chimamire is similar to Sasuke's Sharingan. *Arashi is called of Lonely Princess (Kodokuna-hime) while Cure Maelstrom is called Princess of Storm (Arashi no purinsesu). *Cure Maelstrom use a dress extremely similar to Temari in part I. **However, Temari clothes are light purple-colour while Arashi's clothes are light blue-colour. *Cure Maelstrom and Arashi are called of princess, but, is unknown if Arashi is a true princess. *Cure Maelstrom is the second blue cure with purple stripes on her hair, preceded by Cure Mermaid. **Coincidentally, they both has blue as theme colour, and are the second member of their respective groups and has water powers and use ponytail. *Cure Maelstrom is the third blue cure after Cure Aqua Cure Mermaid Cure Mermaid to use ponytail. *Cure Maelstrom is the first blue cure with purple eyes. *Cure Maelstrom is the only member of the group to has a alternative mode. *Arashi is the first blue cure to not be popular. *Arashi is the third cure to has a family of famous peoples preceded by Hojo Hibiki and Amanogawa Kirara . *Arashi dislikes of sweet things but loves Umeboshi *Cure Maelstrom is the first cure to use off-the-shoulders dress. Gallery Category:Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Category:Aoi Arashi Category:Umito Sora Category:Blue Cures Category:Aoi Clan